


Here and Now

by silksieve



Category: The Painted Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksieve/pseuds/silksieve





	Here and Now

Some evenings, they sat on the porch of their hut, quiet in the sticky heat. The latent buzz of somnolent cicadas mixed with the distant splash and creak of the waterwheel, interrupted by the call of a lone crane. No words passed between them as they watched the sun set over the smoky tops of the Yaoshan Mountains. Although the light lingered, the heat forbade their bodies to lean against each other. And inevitably, their hands would find the way together, her fingers resting trustingly in his. When darkness finally fell, Walter turned to look at her, smile soft, and it was enough.


End file.
